


The Things We Own

by Foophile



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Blindfolds, Handcuffs, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foophile/pseuds/Foophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Be-,” Michael pauses to lick his dry lips and gasp for air. “Because I belong to you.” </p><p>Originally written in 2009 for Rounds of Kink with the prompt from Clair_de_Lune, "You know you can trust me, right?"; Blindfolds and/or handcuffs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things We Own

Michael fails at keeping a groan locked in his throat and gives up completely. He slumps into his brother’s wide chest, resting his head over Lincoln’s pounding heart, and rides the waning tide of his second orgasm.

He doesn’t think he can come again. His ass and cock feel raw as it is. His wrists, bound behind his back with rigid handcuffs, are sore from his movement.

But Lincoln’s still thrusting into his limp body, cradling his hips and thighs, holding Michael as he sates his lust. Lincoln teases the swollen rim of his ass with a wide finger, pulling him wider around his plowing cock and Michael whimpers when his sensitive cock twitches in renewed interest.

“Yes,” Lincoln croons. “There’s no one else who can do this to you, is there? No one who can keep you coming when you think you no longer can. You know why I can do this to you right?” Lincoln speeds up; pounding into him until Michael shouts then relaxes into a leisurely pace. “Say it.”

“Be-,” Michael pauses to lick his dry lips and gasp for air. “Because I belong to you.”

Lincoln growls and bites into the soft skin at the nape of Michael’s neck. He licks the bite with his tongue while he whispers, “That’s right baby. You’re mine. Mine alone.”

“Yours,” Michael repeats, tipping his head back for more loving abuse. He clenches his fingers into the light fluff of the pillows and bears down on the cock in his ass. To his delight, Lincoln hisses.

“Such a fucking tease, Michael.”

Michael’s grin is tired but wide. He had no idea what Lincoln had planned when he ambushed Michael in the living room that afternoon. He’d come home from work not expecting his brother at all, Lincoln was supposed to be starting his shift bartending, yet Lincoln stripped him of his tie and blindfolded him before Michael could protest.

Not that Michael would protest. It’s been too long.

“There’s something about seeing you like this,” Lincoln now says, playing with the ends of Michael’s blindfold as they brush his back.

Michael swallows. “You like me like this because you have the control.”

“Maybe,” Lincoln muses. He slowly pumps into Michael again, drawing a long moan when he pinches a ripe nipple. “Or maybe it’s because you’re showing that you trust me. You know you can trust me right?”

Michael chuckles. “Yeah, I know.” He’s trussed up like a Thanksgiving turkey on what feels like his brand new leather couch, so yes. There is definite trust.

“Show me how much,” Lincoln says from his other side. He withdraws completely and Michael follows with his body. His brother holds him back with a strong hand on his back. “Show me by letting go.”

Michael shivers with the absence of Lincoln’s warmth. “How? What do you want me to do?”

There’s a soft click behind him and Michael’s wrists go free. He can hear the handcuffs hit the hardwood floor.

“Touch me.” By the sound, Lincoln’s in front of him and Michael reaches blindly, landing on a shoulder and pulling his brother closer.

“Take me,” Lincoln says into Michael’s open mouth, pressing their lips together.

Michael can feel the leather under his knees and then hot smooth skin of Lincoln’s thighs settling over his own. He eagerly takes the weight of his brother into his lap, moaning as their cocks bump in between them, and he uses his hands to “see” everything Lincoln’s decided not to show him yet.

When they part for air, Michael trails his fingers down Lincoln’s back. He finds his brother’s hole wet and waiting. He repeats, “Say it.” And he doesn’t need to elaborate.

He teases Lincoln with a finger just as his brother did minutes ago and Lincoln hides his face in his neck. His voice is muffled but clear enough to send shivers through Michael’s body.

“I’m yours.”

Michael tightens his hold. “Damn right you are.”

END


End file.
